Mario's Donnybrook at GameStop
by The Sensational SpiderDom321
Summary: It was just a peaceful day at GameStop, and Mario has wanted nothing more than to pick up a copy of Super Mario Maker 2 for his Nintendo Switch. Unfortunately, shenanigans prevent Mario from making a humble purchase. (Contains many characters)


_**A/N: **This entire story was based on a classroom assignment I had in my Science Fiction and Fantasy class. We had to come up with our sentences for vocabulary words and I just happened to choose my personal favorite, Donnybrook: A fist fight or an uproar. The sentence I wrote for it was "A donnybrook erupted at GameStop because Mario stole Sonic's copy of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate." With that sentence along, I decided to make this a whole story._

_Hope you enjoy! ;)_

* * *

"**Mario's Donnybrook at GameStop"**

Inside an stygian GameStop in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario was looking for his latest game released for the Nintendo Switch: Super Mario Maker 2. He searched the shelves high and low, looking for the game he spent most of his time searching for.

"Mama Mia!" he said to himself with uttermost joy. "I can't wait to find Super Mario Maker 2! It's going to be-a better than the first game! Whoo-hoo!"

Mario looked through the Nintendo section of the store, which was filled to rim of lugubrious employees, searching for the exact game he wanted.

"Let's see, what do we have here," Mario pulled out one Nintendo Switch game: Sonic Forces. "Hmm… Sonic Forces you to play Mario games instead, ha-ha," he placed the game on the shelf, pulling out another game in the process. It was The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.

"Oh,. this game is-a beautiful, but not as beautiful as Super Mario Odyssey." Mario said, putting the game back. He continued to nonchalantly search for his game until he found something that he didn't expect to see. He pulled out an Xbox 360 title called Banjo Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. "Poor Banjo, what a dead franchise."

He placed the game back on the shelf before he found what he was looking for. "Finally!" he cheered, yanking the game off the shelf. A bunch of other games spilled all over the floor in the process. Super Mario Maker 2 has been found, his carte blanche to find the game had been complete. He danced around the store before he gave the game a giant wet kiss.

This grossed out Pikachu, who was looking for a copy of Detective Pikachu. "Pika, Pika," he said in a grossed-out tone. He meant to say, "Gross, get a room!"

Mario walked over to a lugubrious employee, whose hair was nothing but grey, and his face looked somber, a little bit of saliva drooled down his lip. He turned to the Italian plumber and moaned at him. "Hello," he said, sounding as emotionless as he looked. "Welcome to GameStop, power to the players. May I end my misery-I mean, help you?"

"Yes!" Mario nodded. "I want to buy Super Mario Maker 2, please!"

"Stop being so happy, it makes me sick," said the employee. He took the game from Mario and scanned it with a small device. The price of the game popped up on the screen. "That'll be $65.89."

"My god," Mario said, surprised. "Nintendo's prices are ridiculous. But hey, it's-a worth it." As the plumber reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, he heard a door slam open.

"_MARIO, YOU SON OF A CANOLI!_" shouted an angry voice. Frightened, Mario turned around and saw the source of the shout; it was Sonic the Hedgehog: his rival back in the 1990's. The procrustean hedgehog stormed over to the plumber, he had a bone to pick with him.

"Oh, hello, Sonic," Mario kindly greeted. "Come stai?"

"No, no, no! Don't give me any of that _'Come stai?' _Italian bull-crap!" Sonic retorted with a snarl. "I _know _you stole my copy of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate!"

"What?" Mario rubbed his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"How stupid do you think I am?" Sonic poked the plumber's chest with his pointer finger. "Yesterday, I showed you that I got Smash Bros. Ultimate."

"You have a house?" Mario inquired. "I always thought you were the world's fastest hobo."

"That's not important!" Sonic yelled. "When we were playing it, You told me that you didn't have the game yet and that you would kill to have it in your possession. So, the day after you said that, I came back from work to play some Smash, when suddenly, I find out it's missing. So, I check my security cameras and I see this fat mother sucker breaking through my window, wiping his butt with my copy of Sonic Unleashed, and then he stole Smash Bros. Ultimate. He was fat, wore a hat with a letter on it, and he had blue overalls. Sound familiar to you?"

"That must have been my cousin, Malleo."

"Stop playing stupid with me, I know it was you!"

"Are you calling me a liar!?"

"I ain't calling you a truther!"

"That's it, hedgehog!" Mario snapped, rolling up his sleeves, cracking his knuckles. "You're lucky you're blue because no one's gonna notice your bruises once I'm done with you!"

"Bring it on, meatball!" Sonic cracked his fingers and clenched his fist. He threw his fist backward and landed a punch across Mario's face. The plumber wiped his face and tackled the blue blur. The GameStop employee watched as a donnybrook occurred in the store. The two of them tossed and turned, as they knocked over shelves of toys and stuffed animals. Sonic kicked Mario off of him, watching the plumber crash into the Nintendo section of games.

"Okay, come on!" Mario stormed to Sonic; his equanimity was nonexistent at this point. "You want a piece of me!?"

Sonic punched Mario in the face.

Mario fired back by kicking Sonic in the chest Sonic, filled with carte Blanche to get his game back, curled into a ball. He spun around and spin dashed right into Mario; the both of them crashed into a glass cabinet filled with PlayStation 4 consoles.

Suddenly, Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy opened the door to GameStop, only to see that most of the place have been annihilated. They thought a few brigands tried to rob the place, but really, Mario and Sonic were causing a ruckus. The three of them walked into the store, noticing that Link and Kirby were just as confused as they were, as they made their way to the cash register.

"Hi there," Sora greeted the emo employee. In his hand was an Atari 2600. "I would like to trade this in for money please. I'm saving up for a copy of Kingdom Hearts 3."

The employee moaned at Sora's enthusiasm, as he took the console from his hands. "Where did you find this?"

"In a graveyard," Sora answered.

"This thing is so valuable," the employee said again. "Best I can give you is sixty-two cents."

"W-what!?" Sora said, shocked. He couldn't believe what he heard. An incantation of that last sentence ran through his head. "That can't be! GameStop has never done me like that before, only Heartless would do such a thing! You must be a Heartless!"

When Sora whipped out his Keyblade, he slashed at the employee, but he missed. The employee teleported away by jumping into a pool of darkness.

Sora got down in his knees and shouted. _"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?"_

Sora felt the urge to attack something else and Mario and Sonic made perfect targets for him. He ran up and joined their donnybrook, slashing Mario across the face with his blade. Sonic grabbed Sora's spiky hair and slammed him into pile of Princess Peach plush toys.

Mario head-butted Sonic before he jumped up and body slammed Sora. Donald and Goofy didn't know what to do about this other than walk out the door. Even they didn't want any part of this pointless sophistry.

Link and Kirby looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Both of them jumped into the fight. The former kicked Sora in the crouch whereas the latter jumped on Mario's head.

"For the love of god!" Mario shouted, walking around aimlessly and crashing into more shelves. Video games and accessories scattered the arable floor. "Get this piece of bubble gum off of me!"

"Fire!" Sora should, his Keyblade shot a line of fire at Link. The green warrior panicked and raised his shield, preventing the fire from burning his luscious blonde hair. "Back off!"

"_HI-YAH!_" Link shouted, him and Sora engaged into a sword fight. "_HI-YAH! HA! TI-YAH!_"

"Learn to speak English, you annoying Santa elf!" Sora yelled. Mario grabbed Kirby and yanked him off of him. Sonic punched Mario in the face. Mario kicked Sonic in the chest before blasting him against wall with a fireball. Sonic counterattacked by spin dashing into Mario's chest.

"Give me back my game! I know it was you!" Sonic's sophistry made Mario more determined to put the hedgehog in his place.

"I didn't take your game!" Mario retorted. "I don't even have it yet!"

Sora joined the interlocutors by slamming his Keyblade in the middle of the ground. "Riku says that if I wear clean underwear, it'll make my thigh rashes go away!"

The fight had a small moratorium after that comment.

Mario looked at Sora with confusion. "Are you like sick or something-oof!"

Pikachu came out of nowhere and shocked Mario with a bolt of electricity. He did the same to Sonic and Sora. Kirby opened his mouth, trying to eat the electric Pokémon, but Pikachu shocked the little pink creature with his electricity. Link kicked Pikachu and grabbed Sora by the hair.

"Stop touching my hair!" Sora punched Link in the chest. Sonic kicked Sora's knee, pinning him down on the ground. Mario tackled Sonic, punching him rapidly.

Then suddenly, Pac-Man kicked the door open and threw a power pellet at Mario's head. He turned around and took off running. The Italian plumber was about to give chase to the yellow dot, but Sonic grabbed Mario by the legs and flipped him over. He kicked Mario into the pile of fighters. They all joined in a giant dogpile, beating the everlasting crap out of each other.

Feeling that the battle was becoming interminable, someone whistled as loud as a train engine. The six combatants halted their brawl, looking at two cosmopolitans they didn't expect to see present in a small, gloomy, store like GameStop.

Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon were looking at them with evil grins. The former's foot was placed on top of a Nitro crate. The purple dragon and the orange bandicoot exchanged a glance and wink. Crash then took out a copy of his newest game: Crash Team Racing: Nitro Fueled, and Spyro took out a copy of Spyro: Reignited Trilogy.

Mario, Sonic, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, and Sora, looked at one another with confusion. What were Crash and Spyro planning to do?

Their answer came to them once Crash lightly kicked the Nitro crate over to the six fighters' position. Crash opened the door and stepped out of the store. Spyro waved to the heroes before blowing a fireball from his mouth; it was heading right towards the explosive box.

The only thing the six fighters could say was, "_HOLY SH-_"

GameStop suddenly exploded and everyone shot up into the air.

* * *

Meanwhile in a large mansion, Luigi was watching the television while playing on his Nintendo Switch. A news broadcast hosted by two Toads was on the screen. One was a green Toad and the other one was a purple Toad.

"Green Toad here with some breaking news!" said the green mushroom. "Today, at the local GameStop, a donnybrook happened because SEGA icon, Sonic the Hedgehog accused Nintendo's mascot, Mario of stealing his copy of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. We're not sure if Mario actually _stole _the game from Sonic, but all we now is, the two celebrities along with a few others were rushed to the hospital after a mysterious explosion occurred not too long ago… and now back to sports."

Luigi rolled his eyes, resuming his game. He was playing Sonic's copy of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.

"My brother's so stupid," Luigi said. He spent the rest of the day playing his game.

**The End**


End file.
